doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Popeyes Louisiana Kitchen 2 with Andrew Ti
"Popeyes Louisiana Kitchen 2 with Andrew Ti" is Episode 218 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Andrew Ti. "Popeyes Lousiana Kitchen 2 with Andrew Ti" was released on August 29, 2019. Synopsis In the midst of a nationwide craze for its new chicken sandwich, we return to Popeyes Louisiana Kitchen with writer and podcaster Andrew Ti (Mixed-ish, Yo, Is This Racist?) to determine if the sandwich lives up to the commotion. Plus, the debut of an all new segment, Snack to the Future. Nick's intro "Tom Cruise is no more my vampire Lestat than Edward G. Robinson is Rhett Butler." This was author Anne Rice in 1993 after Cruise was cast in the film adaptation of her breakout novel, Interview with a Vampire. A native of New Orleans who'd recovered from a life filled with personal tragedy to become a bestselling author of genre fiction, Rice has a reputation for being outspoken to a fault, and prior to the film's release, she repeatedly displayed open contempt for the casting of diminutive brunette Cruise as her tall blonde Lestat. But after the film's release, perhaps partly due to its box office success, Rice's opinion flipped a full 180. She even took out an 8-page ad in Hollywood trade publication Variety at a reported cost of $6,000 per page to heap praise on the movie and, specifically, Cruise's performance. Then, in 1997, a very different Lestat-related controversy inspired Rice to make another full-page ad buy - this time in the New Orleans Times-Picayune. The issue: a newly-opened eatery from restaurateur Al Copeland, himself a local Big Easy celebrity. In 1997, Copeland opened sit-down restaurant Straya in the shell of an historic building on New Orleans' St. Charles Avenue, a structure that was coincidentally a key setting in Rice's 1995 Lestat novel, Memnoch the Devil. A year-long war of words ensued between the two titans that led to Copeland suing Rice for libel - a suit Rice won with aid from the ACLU. Though, in a way, they both won, as the restaurant space remained, managed by his son after Copeland's death in 2008. Copeland's original claim to fame, his "Interview with a Vampire," if you will, was a Cajun fried chicken joint he founded in 1972 and grew into the second largest chicken chain in the country. And in 2019, his company took aim at the third largest, Southern institution and purported inventor of the fried chicken sandwich, Chick-fil-A, with a launch of their own version a breaded bird handheld. The response was overwhelming, both online and IRL, making the sando into fast food's biggest must-have item in years. According to Apex Marketing Group, the social media bonanza, driven largely by Black Twitter, was worth $23 million in free advertising. The demand was so unprecedented, the chain announced that it was temporarily discontinuing the sandwich on Tuesday, August 27th. So is the sandwich worthy of the hour-long queues and rapturous reaction videos? Or is it as disappointing as the 2002 film adaptation of Anne Rice's Queen of the Damned? This week on Doughboys, we return to Popeyes for their new chicken sandwich. Fork rating In their first visit to Popeyes (episode 54), Nick rated it 4.5 forks and Mitch gave it 3.5. The main purpose of this revisit is Popeyes' new Chicken Sandwich. Snack to the Future In Snack to the Future, they offer their modern take on a classic snack. Today they try Planters Cheez Balls. If they're bad, Biff Stomps Them Out; or if they're good, they Fuel The Delorean; for a more middle-of-the-road rating, they go to the Wild West Times of Back to the Future 3. Roast Spoon Quotes #hashtags #NumberOne vs. #NumberTwo #AHardSeltzerToSwallow The Feedbag Photos